


Finally letting go

by flickawhip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnson tries to help Alice relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally letting go

The need for relief was something Agent Johnson understood completely, enough so that she barely tried to restrain what was happening. Alice had dragged her away from her father and to a private room. The door, when it was closed, was soon pressed into her back. This was the one area where Agent Johnson had fought, turning them so that Alice was the one pressed back into the door, undoing the woman's shirt had been simple enough and soon enough Alice's jeans and underwear were wrapped around her knees. Johnson had claimed Alice's lips with her own, moving to cup, caress and tease Alice's breasts with one hand, her free hand already teasing Alice's clit. Soon Alice was all but writhing under Johnson's touch and she smiled even as she pushed inwards. The pace was soon set, fast and fierce but a little gentle, demanding Alice focused on what was happening, giving her no time to think. Alice was soon arching, crying out, climaxing. As she came down the relief was clear even as she began to cry.


End file.
